Entre Ramen e Onigiri há mais do que se imagina
by Rairaku
Summary: Cena 02: enfim! - Talvez a Internet ligue este mundo ao mundo de Naruto... Sasuke vai descobrir isso, e sofrerá as conseqüências... TWT, nonsense, YAOI, SasuNaruSasu.
1. Cena 01

**Entre Ramen e Onigiri há mais do que se imagina **

Sinopse: Talvez a Internet ligue este mundo ao mundo de Naruto... Sasuke vai descobrir isso, e sofrerá as conseqüências... TWT, YAOI, SasuNaruSasu.

* * *

Hoyo, povo! 

Cá estou com um nonsense. É uma fic simples, TWT, em que cada cena é um capítulo, logo, capítulos curtos. É totalmente SasuNaruSasu, ou seja, YAOI.

E como é um projeto simples, não esperem atualizações constantes, até porque, um capítulo não tem muita ligação com o outro. É mais ou menos como um mini-arco onde o ponto em comum encontra-se na Cena 01. Mas quem sabe as atualizações não vêm rápido? Depende do meu ânimo, tempo disponível e... bem, o ânimo é o que mais conta 8p.

Mais uma coisa (tá, eu sei que minhas notas são intermináveis, mas não consigo me segurar), a idéia brotou no dia 1º de janeiro, mas só foi pro Word no dia 9 de fevereiro. Por quê? Eu me autodesafiei a escrever uma fic de Naruto com Sexy no Jutsu quando passei o Ano Novo morgando, isto é, passeando por fotologs (vida medíocre! xD) e encontrei uma porção de fanarts SasuNaru com Naruto Sexy no Jutsu. Tá, não é uma idéia muito original, qualquer ser pensante, fã de SasuNaru, já deve ter pensado nisso e existe uma tonelada de fics com esse tema, mas eu não resisti. Comecei então a desenvolver a idéia, mas no fim saiu um UA que está sendo escrito desde então (e que não tem previsão pra começar a ser postado aqui). Maaaasss, porque era UA eu não fiquei satisfeita, tinha que ser no universo original, então, dei cria a isso aqui. Muito menos elaborada, sem roteiro definido (quem sabe a dona beta não dá uma luz? u.u) e com grandes chances de nem ter Sexy no Jutsu, mas é isso aí xD. Espero que divirta pelo menos um pouquinho, pois eu me diverti escrevendo com um Sasuke mais comédia, com pensamentos tortos e, sim, OOC. Mas é nonsense, então vocês perdoam, né?

* * *

**  
Cena 01 **

Uchiha Sasuke era um colírio para os olhos. Tinha o corpo bem desenvolvido, com seus atributos harmonicamente distribuídos em sua alta estatura, cabelos de um azul escuro como ébano e revoltosos como uma tempestade e olhos de uma perfeita cor de ônix. Ele era arrogantemente irresistível.

As meninas da vila brigavam aos tapas apenas para ficarem um minuto ao lado dele, isto até ele lançar um olhar de desprezo e sair de cena.

Ninguém nunca sabia aonde ele ia, pois além de bonito, era também um exímio ninja e sempre conseguia despistar as mocinhas afoitas.

Aparentemente ele não possuía defeitos. Bonito, inteligente, charmoso como um galã de cinema. É, ele não tinha defeitos.

_Exceto pelo egocentrismo centralizado no ponto mínimo do umbigo e a língua de trapo que por vezes despejava palavras duras e de péssimo gosto, para não dizer educação... Ele ggjdklmdk _

Com um "paft" violento sobre o teclado do computador, o alegre ficwriter-de-fim-de-semana deu um pulo no assento e olhou sobressaltado para o companheiro, o próprio Uchiha Sasuke, a estrela maior.

- Que papo é esse? – o moreno resmungou, apoiando a perna na cadeira alheia e olhando por cima, de forma ameaçadora. – Você está distorcendo minha personalidade!

- Ora essa, Sasuke-_chan_, estou só descrevendo você como as pessoas fazem nas fanfictions.

- Fan o quê? E inferno, não me chame de Sasuke-chan!

- Pensei que você fosse inteligente... Oh, ingênuo eu de acreditar nas suas fãs...! É, ingênuo eu... Desde quando você é alto como elas dizem? No máximo é tamanho médio...

- Dobe...

- O que foi, heim, Teme!? Será que eu posso terminar de escrever?

- Hn.

- Bom.

- Esse "hn" não foi de consentimento, idiota! E esse último parágrafo aí? Esse mesmo que acabou de escrever... Você não está expressando sua opinião nele? Que eu me lembre, narradores podem ser oniscientes, mas não participativos a ponto de expressarem sua própria opinião como se os leitores estivessem interessados em saber o que VOCÊ pensa a meu respeito, ainda mais se for um ponto de vista tão estúpido e tão claramente calunioso. O máximo que você conseguiria seria angariar o ódio de meus fãs, ainda que eu não me importe com você ou com meros desconhecidos que me cultuam como um deus. – Sasuke falou desdenhosamente num fôlego só, e que fôlego!

Naruto, por sua vez, fitava Sasuke de olhos arregalados, como se o azul de sua íris fosse água prestes a esguichar na cara pálida, nem por isso menos bonita, de Sasuke.

- Terminou?

- Evidentemente.

- Tem certeza? – Naruto olhava torto.

Sasuke devolveu o olhar, num misto de perspicácia e ironia.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Hum... – Naruto fez beicinho e fechou os olhos como se estivesse muito concentrado. - O que é "onisciente"?

- Dicionário é o pai dos burros.

- Hahahah, aposto que você também não sabe o que é e fica aí usando palavras difíceis.

- O que disse, Dobe? – Sasuke o encarou, seu nariz a milímetros do de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto, trouxemos ramen! – Sakura berrou, do lado de fora do apartamento do loiro.

- Oba! – o loiro exclamou e pulou da cadeira, largando o computador ligado.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, e depois a outra, para que seu rosto ficasse devidamente simétrico, pois rosto simétrico era sinônimo de beleza perfeita na antiguidade, ou assim ele havia ouvido falar. E arqueadas as duas, e únicas – pois ele não era um extraterrestre - sobrancelhas, ele fitou a tela do pc como quem trama algo. Olhou rapidamente ao redor e viu Naruto pulando feito macaco ao redor de Sakura e Sai, que tiravam das sacolinhas brancas os potes de viagem lotados de ramen fumegante do Ichiraku Ramen, todos distraídos demais para repararem nele.

Sorriu acintosamente e sentou-se na cadeira.

Na tela, a janela de um fórum de discussão estava aberta e o texto que ele acabara de ler e que Naruto postava estava à mostra. Rolou um pouco a barra lateral para cima e leu o tópico: "Continue a história: Um amor para Uchiha Sasuke".

Dessa vez Sasuke não se lembrou de arquear as duas sobrancelhas, mas apenas uma, e de quebra, enrugou o nariz.

Que diabos era aquilo?

Pensara que era apenas uma brincadeira de Naruto com algumas daquelas garotas insuportáveis de seu fã clube, mas pelo visto o buraco era mais embaixo, pois, pelos registros do fórum, totalmente dedicado a ele, como acabara de constatar, havia mais de quinze mil membros, entre garotas e... garotos?

Resolveu ignorar esse detalhe.

Navegando então por diversos tópicos, descobriu assombrado que sua vida era um verdadeiro livro aberto, todos sabiam sobre ela e, para sua surpresa maior, havia pessoas ali no fórum que não o suportavam e demonstravam simpatia por... Naruto?

- Isso é uma piada.

- Não é não.

- Cai fora, substituto de meia-tigela.

- Não vou responder porque não sou um mero substituto. – Sai sorriu falsamente afável e em seguida depositou um pote de ramen na escrivaninha, na frente de Sasuke. – Coma logo, vai esfriar. – E se retirou.

- Hn.

Foi então que seus olhos repousaram sobre o tópico "SasuNaru, quem curte?"

- Que droga é essa...? – clicou uma vez e esperou a página carregar.

"Ah, eu sou muito fã desse casal, tipo assim, eles são perfeitos juntos! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

"O Sasuke-kun não é gay! u.u"

"Cala a boca, idiota, é claro que ele é gay, ou você acha que ele é a fim daquela feiosa testuda e sem peito da Sakura? O.o"

"SasuNaru ruleia!!!! \o/"

"Yosh!!! 8DDD"

- Isso é... O Inferno... – Sasuke murmurou, de olhos arregalados. De repente começou a olhar para todos os lados a procura de Itachi. Talvez o bastardo de seu irmão estivesse ali e ele, sem notar, tivesse fitado os olhos dele e se tornado vítima do _magenkyou sharingan_. É, só podia ser isso. Ele e Naruto? De onde aquele povo tirava tanta besteira? Pelo menos o colocavam por cima...

"Prefiro NaruSasu, já repararam no nome do SasUKE? Ele nasceu pra ser uke! Muahahahahah!!! xD"

Ou talvez não...

Horrorizado com a nova descoberta, começou a fechar todas as janelas de forma quase tão desesperada quanto a primeira vez que encarou Orochimaru até que...

Uma página repleta de fanfictions apareceu. FanFiction ponto Net era o nome do site. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo resumo das estórias e viu um mais escabroso que o outro, havia desde SasuNaru até coisas sem noção como SasuSai, e finalmente Sasuke entendeu, sem precisar procurar por um glossário, o que eram fanfictions. Ficção de fã, claro. Ainda bem que era apenas ficção... Mas ainda assim enervava. Assustava demais, mais até que as indiretas pedófilas de Orochimaru...

Então, subitamente algo passou por sua mente. Que diabos aquele monte de páginas duvidosas faziam abertas no computador de Naruto?

Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu Naruto comendo seu ramen alegremente, quase inocente, enquanto Sai abria mais uma tigela para o loiro e Sakura degustava seu próprio macarrão do outro lado da mesa.

O estômago de Sasuke roncou.

Talvez uma pausa caísse bem...

Pegou sua tigela que já não estava fumegante, mas quente o bastante, e dirigiu-se a mesa.

Uma loucura de cada vez, aquilo havia sido muito para uma tacada só.

(_continua_...)

É isso. Se for digno de um review, por favor xD.  
E viva o fim dos fillerssss!!!!!

Fevereiro de 2007.


	2. Cena 02

N/A: OMG! Era pra esse cap ter saído em março, em MARÇO! O.o

Vocês desculpam a _pequena_ demora? n.n'

* * *

E a quem eu ainda não havia respondido individualmente — Diessika, Shiroi Bakemono (Srta TaTi-ChAn), Becky-chan 8D (Alezinha-chan) e Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH (Uchira Feh) —: taí a continuação, meninas! xDD

* * *

**Entre Ramen e Onigiri há mais do que se imagina**

**Cena 02**

Um grito ardido de garota irritante ecoou na escuridão, e quando olhos vermelhos se revelaram, o corpo caiu mole e pesado, totalmente sem vida.

No dia seguinte, encontraram o corpo de Haruno Sakura descendo o rio Nakano, o principal rio da vila. Escandalizados, todos acreditaram que fora suicídio. Mas era certo que a morte da _iryou_ ninja fora tão suicídio quanto fora a de Uchiha Shisui¹...

O grande Nakanogawa tinha muitas histórias assim para contar, ele guardava muitos segredos que eram sussurrados em noites quentes de verão para os casais apaixonados que passeavam pela margem, ora correndo atrás de vaga-lumes e lhe fazendo pedidos, ora colhendo flores silvestres ou fitando a abóbada celeste. A vida era tão irônica em suas situações...

Era em coisas assim que Sasuke pensava, claro que não tão romanticamente, pois afinal era Sasuke, o Uchiha vingador, e, apesar da idéia de "o Uchiha que busca justiça com as próprias mãos para que seu clã descanse em paz e ele possa dormir sem se lembrar de que foi um babão bundão que não soube enfrentar o irmão mui mui foda" fosse virtualmente romântica, o rapaz tentava disfarçar essa conclusão fazendo pose de mal encarado. E claro, ele conseguia, pois o que havia de garotas atrás dele... Ou quem sabe as garotas gostassem dele porque sabiam disso ou ainda... Bem, não é fácil entender o pensamento feminino, pois ele está livre de qualquer lógica plausível: num momento, domingos ensolarados regados de piqueniques com toalhas quadriculadas, e no mísero instante seguinte, cogumelos venenosos com alto poder alucinógeno. De fato, sem lógica plausível.

A questão, devidamente desviada pela narração torpe deste narrador pateta que, assim como as mulheres, parece não seguir a lógica, é que Uchiha Sasuke, em toda a sua pose de vitima das fatalidades trágicas da vida estereotipada, estava absolutamente estarrecido, aparvalhado, com tamanho escárnio que o fado lhe impunha.

Ah, não que ele acreditasse piamente em destino, porque falamos de Uchiha Sasuke e não de Hyuuga Neji, mas sejamos romanticamente românticos, pois não há nada mais _romanticamente romântico_ que algo tão _romanticamente romântico_ como destino.

E para não cair em triste pranto, para não quebrar tudo que via pela frente de forma _romanticamente romântica_ (pois ele não era romântico, que fique claro), Sasuke ria, ria desvairadamente, como louco varrido e demente, ironicamente apaixonado por quem não o amava e, agora ele sabia, nunca o amaria.

Por quê? Ora, só de ver os olhos azuis tão límpidos como céu de verão, Sasuke sabia, ele sabia que aquela tristeza não passaria, que Naruto, sim Naruto, havia-se tornado um vegetal após a morte de Sakura. Ah, quantas horas seu querido não passava, diante do rio, perdido em pensamentos?

Por que apenas dar um fim na garota não fora o suficiente? Naruto não a esqueceria. O que devia fazer para tê-lo somente para si? Oh, manipulá-lo com _genjutsu_ de repente parecia uma boa saída...

Sasuke começou a gargalhar.

Gargalhou tão alto que Kotetsu e Izumo, que empilhavam papéis a um canto da sala, olharam assustados para o Uchiha e depois se fitaram mutuamente e deram de ombros, imaginando que, depois de tanta viagem entre Oto e Konoha, jutsu proibido e substâncias não identificadas, o Uchiha ficara meio tantã.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke não ficara meio tantã, ao menos não era por isso que ria como louco.

Ele ria porque, depois de se roer por dentro, e por dentro apenas, pois um Uchiha não rói unhas, ele fora vencido pela curiosidade e estranheza, chegando à inevitável conclusão de que só podia ser masoquista, porque sim, depois de duas semanas se segurando como podia, ele correra como Naruto ao ramen até o computador com acesso à Internet mais próximo e se _deliciara_ com todas as _perfeitas_ caracterizações de sua pessoa igualmente perfeita.

Ele – de fato – não conseguiu evitar a comichão extraordinária que o tomou cada vez que havia olhado para Naruto ou algo semelhante a um monitor. Foram duas longas semanas imaginando coisas e se perguntando como tanta gente sabia tanto sobre sua vida. E no fim, vencido e cansado, seguiu em frente, não na cara e na coragem, como devia ser esperado de alguém como ele, mas sim num furor desesperado de gente que tem o rabo preso, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente tudo isso o faria repensar sobre sua condição. Pois sim, até o primeiro contato, Sasuke se considerava um vingador, ou melhor, um ninja vingador. Correto. Um ninja vingador com sede de sangue! Um ninja vingador com sede de sangue de alguém em especial, um ninja... _Espera, espera!_

O que exatamente era _aquilo_?

Por um momento Uchiha Sasuke não quis repensar sua condição e também não quis pensar nos porquês de tantas coisas inexplicáveis, pois, sendo elas inexplicáveis, não havia por que insistir, não quando se tem algo mais importante a se fazer, e naquele exato momento ele tinha algo mais importante a fazer.

Torcer o pescoço de Naruto, terminando por assassiná-lo de vez. Aí sim, com Naruto morto, aqueles infelizes que pareciam dormir na frente do computador não teriam mais motivos para escrever sobre ele fazendo _coisas _com o dobe.

E não só escrever, porque algumas daquelas fanfictions ridículas tinham até capa e outras ilustrações internas!

E era justamente isso que havia arrepiado até suas sobrancelhas! De repente Sasuke já não sabia o que era pior: ser caracterizado como um assassino de _Sakuras_, ou um maníaco por um Naruto frágil, doce, vendado e muito corado.

Desde quando Naruto era frágil e doce?

E apesar de tudo, seus dedos formigaram, e ele começou a suar. Tentou lutar contra aquela vontade inexplicável, mas sua mente viajava a anos-luz de distância, e ela queria saber sobre o que precisamente era uma fanfiction em que aparecia ele e Naruto na capa, o loiro de olhos vendados e pulsos amarrados por uma infinidade de bandagens que ele não fazia idéia de onde vinha e para que serviam, pois não havia sangue nem ferimento visível, e ele mesmo de costas, seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço do dobe.

Em contrapartida, outra parte de sua mente já sabia sobre o que era esta fanfiction e para que serviam as tais bandagens, pois ele não era estúpido e sabia enxergar o óbvio. Mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar, e ele já nem fazia questão... Isto é, desde que estivesse sozinho.

Olhou então ao redor e quando teve certeza de que os dois ajudantes da Hokage haviam dado no pé, permitiu-se perder a compostura – como se já não a tivesse perdido – e clicou no link.

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, nem o Sasuke, mas bem que eu queria ter esse Uchiha só pra mim, faria horrores com ele, mwahahahahah. _

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Apesar de já ter lido várias declarações do tipo, ainda surpreendia um pouco ler algo assim...

_Ah sim, Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, aquele gay enrustido duma figa!_

Ok, e quem diabos era _Masashi Kishimoto_? Esse nome estava em absolutamente todo lugar... E como assim Naruto pertencia a ele? Err...

Apertando os olhos por alguns instantes, tentou afastar os pensamentos nada canônicos que brotaram na sua mente.

- Argh, que coisa ridícula. – murmurou com um calafrio, achando que era melhor voltar à leitura.

_Fanfiction yaoi, lemon, totalmente PWP._

Tudo bem, para sua própria infelicidade, ele já sabia o que era yaoi e o que era lemon, mas o que diabos era PWP?

_**Preto e Azul**_

_Por Mestra das Marionetes²_

_Os lábios entreabertos do loiro despejavam uma respiração entrecortada e quente, além de murmúrios pouco claros._

_Ele estava amarrado na cama por bandagens fortificadas pelo chakra de Sasuke, nu, ao capricho do Uchiha que lhe tocou o queixo, puxando-o de encontro a si._

"_Implore", falou, a voz nasalada e baixa._

"_N-não", ele negou-se, orgulhoso._

_Diante da resposta, Sasuke apertou as faixas nos pulsos de Naruto, mantendo-os acima da cabeça loira, e, com uma das mãos, acariciou o abdômen liso, sobre o selo de Kyuubi, descendo a mão até esbarrar propositalmente, e de forma muito suave, no membro túrgido do rapaz abaixo de si, que gemeu frustrado antes de ter seus lábios capturados pela boca do moreno._

_Foi um beijo lento, lânguido, quase um tocar mórbido de línguas lascivas. Naruto pareceu derreter com o toque, vencido, ainda que vitorioso._

_Sasuke sorriu presunçosamente no beijo, quebrando-o em seguida. Uma fina linha de saliva esticou-se entre eles, fluída como teia de aranha._

"_Implore", repetiu, num sussurro._

"_Sasuke". O loiro relutava._

"_Implore", ele passou a língua pelo maxilar de Naruto, do queixo ao lóbulo da orelha, a respiração fazendo cócegas na bochecha dele._

"_S-sasuke... teme...!" Ele exclamou ao ser voluptuosamente atacado nas áreas baixas pelas mãos do moreno. "P-por fa-vor..." Enfim implorou._

_O Uchiha sorriu novamente, de lado._

"_Sim..."_

A essa altura, Sasuke estava com os olhos pregados no monitor. Era a primeira vez que via uma fic começar nos finalmente e... Rolando a barra lateral, notou que a estória tratava apenas "dos finalmente", sem maiores explicações...

- Sasuke? – uma voz parecida com a sua própria indagou.

Seus olhos de imediato, e involuntariamente, ficaram vermelhos e ele voltou-se, agressivo, para Sai, que primeiro arqueou a sobrancelha e depois sorriu, um sorriso tão inocente e afável que era impossível não desconfiar de intenções pérfidas.

- O que quer? – Sasuke indagou, perguntando-se internamente por que Sai sempre aparecia em momentos inoportunos.

- Todos estão procurando por você. Imaginei que estivesse em locais com acesso à Internet. Pelo que vejo, não me enganei.

Sasuke fechou _ainda mais_ a cara, enquanto Sai respondeu sorrindo _ainda mais_, os olhos fechando-se em arco, numa expressão típica de Kakashi.

- Abra a boca e morre. – ameaçou e em seguida desativou o Sharingan.

Foi aí que a imagem daquele desenho escabroso veio a sua mente e ele quase pôde ouvir o tique de um interruptor sendo acionado na sua cabeça. Não... Não poderia haver dedo dessa cópia que atendia por Sai nisso, poderia?

Estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, fitando o outro ninja de forma intensa, quase fulminante, e tudo o que Sai fazia em troca era sorrir bobamente.

Sasuke cogitou que ou ele era um idiota, opção tentadora, ou era muito esperto e sabia demais, levando em consideração o dia em que descobriu todas aquelas fanfictions e Sai lhe entregara a tigela de ramen, no apartamento de Naruto.

- O que você sabe? – Sasuke indagou, direto. Ora essa, ele era um shinobi de inteligência média/alta, sabia ser analítico quando preciso, mas sutileza estava longe de ser uma característica sua.

E não deu outra, Sai fitou-o interrogativamente, como se mostrasse com essa expressão que de nada sabia, ou melhor, nem fazia idéia do que Sasuke falava.

- Fale ou morra.

- Primeiro você diz "Abra a boca e morre" e agora diz "Fale ou morra". Não acha que está sendo um pouco contraditório assim?

- As circunstâncias foram diferentes. – argumentou, impaciente. – Vamos, fale ou morra. – repetiu, já segurando o cabo de sua _Kusanagi_.

- Ow! – Sai sorriu, um fio de acinte no ar divertido.

Uma coisa era certa, Sai gostava de usar sorrisos como armas e as diferenças entre um tipo de sorriso e outro eram muito tênues, podendo passar despercebidas por olhos desatentos. Mas para Sasuke, um legítimo Uchiha, era fácil distingui-los: o ex-_AnbuNe_ não se importava com os motivos, ele queria se divertir, lutando. Ou não. Talvez Sasuke fosse só um maluco neurótico que distorcia a realidade sem a necessidade de um _genjutsu._..

O fato era que o local era pequeno e cheio de móveis, um terreno difícil para uma luta. Sasuke gostou desse detalhe, e deu graças por aqueles dois que ali trabalhavam terem misteriosamente evaporado.

De forma ágil pulou sobre uma mesa, chutando uma pilha de papéis que havia ali, sem se importar com o pobre coitado que arrumaria depois. Colocou-se em posição, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava a espada nas costas, pois ali não era lugar de usar uma _katana_, só atrapalharia.

O outro rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos curtos, ajeitando a franja de forma displicente, um sorriso inconveniente na face pálida ao extremo. Ele fitou Sasuke de viés.

- Opção três. – declarou. – Não falo... E não morro.

- Hn.

Ambos se preparam para o ataque quando...

- Sasuke-_teme_! – uma voz ligeiramente distante gritou. Vinha de fora do prédio. - Sai!

Naruto.

Nesse instante, Sai sorriu quase diabolicamente, passando a língua nos dentes. Quando Sasuke notou, pois não tinha o _Sharingan_ ativado, já era tarde demais.

Só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos no momento em que caiu sobre a mesa e foi rapidamente escarranchado. Em seguida, foi rolado sobre o outro ninja de forma violenta, pela gola da blusa, ficando por cima, o rosto perigosamente próximo ao de Sai, que sorria vitorioso.

Nesse exato momento, Naruto entrou... E viu a cena.

Do ângulo em que o loiro estava, eles, Sasuke e Sai, pareciam... Pareciam se beijar? Foi a vez de Naruto arregalar os olhos. Arregalou tanto que os orbes pareciam querer saltar das órbitas e quicar pelo chão varrido por Izumo antes do almoço.

- Naruto-kun? – Sai empurrou Sasuke ligeiramente, virando o rosto com ar falsamente surpreso para fitar o loiro.

Sasuke enfim recuperou-se do susto e também virou o rosto, bruscamente, para Naruto.

- S-sai...? Você... Por quê? – Naruto indagou, visivelmente confuso.

Então, como se algo tivesse estalado em sua mente, ele gritou.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! – e saiu correndo.

(_continua_...)

* * *

**Notas:  
****¹: **Uchiha Shisui: conta-se a lenda que ele se matou, jogando-se no rio Nakano, mas tudo indica que foi Itachi quem o matou. Vai saber. Mistééério... 

**²: **o nick "Mestra das Marionetes" é fictício, logo, aquele trecho de fic não foi tirado/copiado de nenhuma outra fic. Se alguém tem esse nick, peço desculpas antecipadas, mas foi algo totalmente aleatório. Ou não. Quer dizer, eu o escolhi porque gosto do Sasori, ele me faz rir. Só.

* * *

**N/A:** Enfim, resolvi dar as caras com a Cena 02. 

Nem ia pedir desculpas pela demora porque todos vocês já devem estar cheios de tanto eu pedir desculpas em todos os capítulos de todas as fics que eu posto e de todos os e-mails e reviews que demoro séculos pra responder, mas eu não consigo, preciso pedir desculpas pra não me sentir tão culpada... (hipócritaaaa!) Se bem que eu disse antes que não atualizaria a fic constantemente (eu sou lerda pacas, oras xD). E, oka, já pedi desculpas lá encima, mas não custa pedir aqui de novo u.u'. Então, desculpa, povo. Apesar de repetidas vezes e apesar de eu não ter conserto, é sempre sincero, eu juro que tento não desanimar e sumir, mas não consigo u.u'. E do contrário do que pode parecer, eu dou muito valor SIM aos comentários recebidos, un! #plagiando o Deidara xD#

E por favor pessoal, não achem que o início da fic é meu jeito de escrever normal, viu? Não sei se vocês notaram, mas as ficzinhas dentro da fic geralmente são zueira total. O OOC – Out Of Character – ao extremo é proposital (não que eu não saia da linha sem querer às vezes... u.u').

E não, não vou atolar essa nota com meus (outros) comentários dispensáveis, mas vou atolar meu blog. Quem tiver interesse, sejam bem vindos xDD. Lá eu falo um mooonte sobre a fic (post de 23 de dezembro).

Ah sim, sim! Atenção! xDD

Por favor, pessoal, entrem lá no Ichiraku Ramen. São todos muito bem-vindos! Entrem lá nem que for pra encher os tópicos com conversas triviais, afinal, o fórum é de Naruto, mas não deixa de ser uma barraquinha de ramen xDD. Tá no comecinho ainda, mas se vocês ajudarem ele pode crescer e virar um big restaurante. Que tal? 8D Precisamos usar e abusar dessa ótima ferramenta daqui do site que é tão esquecida e mal explorada. Vamos, vamos! xDD

E tudo bem que eu ando sumida dele há algum tempo, mas nada impede que vocês apareçam por lá e o revivam (tadinho, ultimamente ele está meio decadente ÇÇ).

É isso, pessoal, o aviso está dado. Espero vocês por lá, mas não esqueçam de mandar review aqui também, neah!? #pidona#

Falando em review... Muitíssimo-íssimo obrigada pelos reviews! Nunca pensei que uma fic de capítulos tão simples e despretensiosos fosse ter um recebimento desses, fiquei realmente muuuuiito feliz. 8DDD

Não me decepcionem que eu juro que tento não decepcionar vocês .

Feliz Natal. Até o ano que vem,

Raku-chan  
Dezembro de 2007

OBS: os reviews das outras fics que eu _ainda_ não respondi ficarão pro ano que vem, okz? Desculpinha aí, mas a Raku-velha aqui é lerda e preguiçosa ♥♥♥.


End file.
